


Strawberries On A Summer Evening

by kitten_michael



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: You can tell something is up the second you step foot inside the cabin. There's a scented candle burning somewhere, and Jim is giving you bedroom eyes like you wouldn't believe. All signs pointed to where your night was headed and it instantly got you excited.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Strawberries On A Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles, I'm probably gonna write a second part based on Adore You cause I'm feeling inspired!
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

You can tell something is up the second you step foot inside the cabin. There's a scented candle burning somewhere, and Jim is giving you bedroom eyes like you wouldn't believe. All signs pointed to where your night was headed and it instantly got you excited. 

It had been nearly a week since you'd seen him last, your work schedules clashing. You chalk it up to him missing you. Which you had missed him too, you were in need of some stress relief. 

"Hey, baby, I missed you." He says excitedly in his gravelly voice, which goes straight through you. He embraces you, holding you close, taking in your familiar, comforting scent. It's sweet and summery and he loves the way you smell. It practically has him drooling, he's feeling particularly needy tonight.

"Mm. I missed you too, chief. Had such a busy week I was so happy when you asked me to come over." You say leaning in the rest of the way until your mouth meets his in a kiss. The feeling of his hands already starting to explore your curves-as you kiss-drives you crazy. 

You knew this was how the evening was going to turn out but you hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. You were prepared to have dinner together but it appears he's hungry for something other than food. 

His teeth graze over your bottom lip, pulling a faint whine from your throat. You can feel him smirk against your mouth and you roll your eyes, a smile curving up your lips. It doesn't take long for him to start trailing his lips down your jaw and neck, eager to start leaving new marks. 

He backs you into the nearest wall, pushing a leg between your thighs. The unexpected friction of his jeans against your short shorts have you gasping and panting for breath. 

"Fuck, Jim!" You breathe looking at him from under your lashes. He's started to slowly push the right strap of your tank top off your shoulder, not holding back at all. 

"M'sorry doll, y'jus smell so good. 'Nd I've missed you." He murmurs through kisses to your skin. You tilt your head back against the wall savoring every touch and kiss your hands clasped behind his neck. Your hips start rocking against the thigh that's shoved between your legs subconsciously and a deep growl emits from Jim's chest. "Are you a dirty little girl? Rubbing that pussy against my thigh. Does it feel good?" 

"Mhmm, feels so good." You whimper running your fingers through his hair before gripping onto it lightly. 

"You know what I think would feel even better than you desperately rubbing your wet little pussy on my thigh?" 

"W-what daddy?" You moan gripping tighter onto his hair. 

"If I put my tongue in that sweet cunt and made you cum all over my face." The words garner a visceral reaction from you, you moan wantonly as your hips buck against him furiously. "Somethin' tells me you'd really like that, am I right?" 

"Yes." You respond hoarsely, throat suddenly dry. He rumbles out a laugh kissing your chin in a surprisingly tender gesture. His hands find the hem of your top pulling it over your head, with a speed like you've never seen. He pulls you in for another heated kiss his tongue slipping past your lips.

"Yes, what, baby girl?" He asks into your mouth a smirk evident in his voice. 

"Yes daddy, I would like having your tongue buried in my pussy." You moan, at this point you're basically humping his thigh desperate for attention between your legs. 

"Good cause I wanna taste you." He groans, kissing down your chest moving your bra out of the way to suck a nipple into his mouth.

"Please, want you, chief. I want your tongue on me." 

He swirls his tongue around your nipple dropping one eye in a wink. 

"My tongue is on you dear." He teases and you groan frustratedly. 

"You know what I meant you ass." You say stifling a laugh and shoving his shoulder. The laugh is easily replaced with a moan when his teeth bite down on the sensitive bud. 

"Don't forget who you're talking to, angel." He murmurs sternly reaching behind you to unclasp your bra pulling the small garment down your arms. It gets tossed to the floor somewhere nearby joining your shirt. 

"Sorry, daddy." You squeak watching him kiss down your stomach slowly sinking onto his knees in front of you. It's a sight that never ceases to get you soaked, your big burly boyfriend on the floor between your thighs ready to pleasure you. What you love most is that he almost enjoys it more than you do. 

"Good girl," He chuckles kissing above the waistband of your shorts. "I have to be honest I've been thinking about tasting your sweet little pussy all fucking week, doll. Could hardly function without thinking about being on my knees for you, gorgeous."

You stare down at him with big doe like eyes, full of lust and desire. You were desperate for him to do exactly what he'd been talking about this whole time. Your pussy was aching to be touched, licked, fucked, whatever he wanted to give you. 

What's worse is he knows it, it makes him want to drag it out more no matter how much he wants you too. He loves dragging things out until you're squirming and unable to think of anything but him.

"I thought about you too, wanted so badly for you to just come over every night and fuck me senseless." You moan feeling his large warm hand cup you over your shorts. 

"You're so naughty, darling, did you touch yourself thinking about me?" 

"No." You admit honestly, if not a bit sheepishly. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Oh no, my poor baby must be so pent up, huh? I bet you're aching for me to do something." You simply nod your head rapidly in response. Your hips bucking for the briefest moment against his hand which hasn't done anything but rest there against your covered heat. "What a good girl you are waiting for me to get my hands on you."

"Daddy, please. I need you, now. Need your tongue, please I can't take any more teasing." You beg, the need for him greatly outweighing your love of the build up.

"Alright, alright needy girl." He chuckles removing the hand between your legs. Instead using it to help undo your shorts and pull them down your legs along with your panties. His eyes roll back into his head at your smell engulfing his senses, you're already so wet he can smell you instantly. 

"Fuck you smell so good." He growls to himself. He places a hand on each thigh spreading your legs further apart so he can fit between them. The movement nearly makes you topple over and the two of you can't help but giggle at each other. He steadies you while smiling up at you with a goofy grin. 

You moan in anticipation watching as he moves his face in closer, a hunger in his eyes like you've never seen. He's still looking up at you, never breaking eye contact as he sticks his tongue out, licking a flat stripe the length of your lips. The moan he lets out from the first taste makes your legs shake and your head falls back against the wall. 

"You taste like fuckin strawberries." He groans licking into you twice in a row. "Such a sweet, pussy." 

His words go straight to your core making you wetter, if that were even possible. Your juices were dripping down the insides of your thighs and he's quick to lick it up, not wanting to miss a drop. Moans and pleas fly from your lips your hands taking hold of his hair again. 

"Daddy, fuck, fuck please just-" You can't even finish the sentence because you don't even know what you're begging for. 

His only response is a sadistic chuckle as he buries his tongue in your wet hole, fucking it in and out of you. You scream in pleasure, legs shaking so hard you don't know if you'll be able to stand much longer. He smirks into your pussy, relentlessly fucking you with his tongue, switching between flicking it over your clit and dipping into your entrance. 

"Fuck I could stay down here all night eating this pussy baby girl." He growls, grazing his teeth over your aching clit. A sob splits your lips and you grind against his face already feeling close to cumming. 

Your eyes had fallen closed along the way and you open them wanting to watch him. You're definitely not disappointed at the sight in front of you, his hair is disheveled, cheeks a bright pink, and his lips are swollen and shiny with your juices. It's a gorgeous sight really. Even better your eyes catch sight of his hand between his own legs rubbing his achingly hard cock over his trousers. 

Through all of this he doesn't let up. His movements firm and calculated, knowing just what you like, what would make you come undone. But suddenly the sensations are gone and you let out the loudest whine tugging viciously on his locs. 

"What the fuck?" You gasp looking down at him with a grumpy pout. A stern look crosses his features for a brief moment. He starts to stand up kissing his way up your body leaving a sloppy trail of your juices and his saliva along your torso. 

Once he's standing at full height his hands find your hips squeezing them firmly before sliding around to your backside. Picking you up with ease he wraps your legs around his waist carrying you to his bedroom. You suppose you can't really be mad at him considering if you'd stayed standing like that for much longer things certainly would have ended in disaster. You giggle to yourself at the thought and he looks down at you with a curious grin. 

"What's so funny darlin'?" 

"I was thinking about how I was definitely close to a disaster back there, my legs were ready to give out any minute." You laugh and he joins you. 

"Yeah I could tell sweet heart, means I was doing my job right." He says with a smug smirk. You gently headbutt his shoulder rolling your eyes at him, you couldn't deny that he was right though.

He sets you down carefully making sure you don't instantly lose your balance before ordering you sit down at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide. You don't wait to do as your told, you're eager for him to continue where he left off and you're sure he is as well. 

He sinks back down onto his knees between your parted legs. Grabbing the back of your neck he pulls you in for a searing kiss one that quite literally takes your breath away. You taste yourself on his lips and moan into the kiss and you're sure that you're already making a mess of the quilt covering his bed. 

He pulls out of the kiss leaning back on his heels to get a good look at you. And what a fucking sight you were, he thinks to himself. Your brow is covered in sweat, skin flushed and your pussy was absolutely dripping with arousal. He was ready to devour you again. 

His nose nudges over your clit and you whine quietly. He smirks loving the effect he has on you, his tongue peeking out to tease around your clit. The very tip circles everywhere around where you want him the most and you groan in frustration. You dig your nails into his shoulders trying to get him to hurry up. This of course doesn't work, he planned on taking things at his own pace.

While you writhe in desperation you don't notice the two thick fingers he's pressed against your sopping entrance. His tongue is still teasing you as he thrusts the fingers inside you and you scream out in shock and pleasure. 

"Oh fucking Christ! Fuck yes!" You yell your back arching to push yourself onto his fingers more. They stay still inside of you, just another way for him to get you frustrated, and you let out what's probably the brattiest whine ever. You wanted to cum so fucking bad. 

"You're doing so good baby girl." He coos breathlessly, eyes flitting up to yours. "I promise this is only gonna make it feel that much better when I let you cum." 

"Please, oh, please Daddy, Make me cum. I wanna cum for you, please." You beg humping his fingers and his face. 

"I promise you'll get to, darlin', but not yet, He chuckles sympathetically. "I'm having way too much fun right now."

With that he finally wraps his lips around your clit at the same time as he starts pumping his fingers in and out of your cunt at a brutal pace. You squeal and try to close your legs around his head but his other hand holds your left leg open. A squelching sound begining to fill the room from how wet you are and how hard he's fucking you with his fingers. 

Heat starts pooling in your lower stomach very rapidly and you're not sure how you're going to hold off your orgasm. His lips suck at your clit, tongue swirling around the oversensitive bud in quick succession. He's moaning against your slick folds which only manages to bring you that much closer to cumming. 

"Hop! I can't-I'm gonna cum!" You yell, scratching up his back. 

"Not yet, c'mon baby, be a good girl, hold it off. I know you can, you're such a good girl." He grunts, kissing your inner thigh. 

You try really hard-for him-to stave off your release. Every muscle in your body is tense, and you're reduced to a mess of curses and moans. Your brain is a puddle of mush at this point, your only thought on the glorious end he would soon bring you to. 

His fingers start curving upwards searching for that extra sensitive spot inside that would no doubt send you rushing into your release. Your hips are rolling frantically into him taking every bit of pleasure he gives you with his mouth and fingers.

"Such a good girl, my sweet baby girl." He coos kissing your inner thigh. His fingers don't let up his tongue lapping up your juices like you were dessert. His next move is the tipping point, there was no way you could hold back, even without his permission. 

His teeth graze your clit, the pain mixed with pleasure has you falling back against the bed squealing. Your walls contract around his fingers and your release gushes all over his face in a quick stream. He stares at you in awe for a few seconds, taking in the view he had of your release, before he continues devouring your soaking cunt. Your legs shake with sensitivity and you beg him to stop feeling too sensitive. 

It doesn't take too much begging for him to stop and you take in deep breaths to try and calm down. He starts massaging your legs from the ankle up helping you to relax your muscles, watching you take slow breaths. All he can think about, despite the painfully hard cock in his pants, is just how gorgeous you look after being wrecked from his fingers and mouth alone. Your skin is covered in a dewy glow of sweat, and your hair's a complete mess and he loves you so much. 

Those two words hadn't exactly been shared between the two of you yet. It was obvious to the both of you, but you've equally had poor history with love so it made you hesitant. Instead of saying what was on his mind he crawls over you and plants a tender kiss to your lips sucking on your bottom lip. You smile against his mouth kissing him back with the same feeling. 

"Was that good, daddy?" You whisper chewing your bottom lip nervously. 

"You fuckin tell me, gorgeous." He chuckles squeezing your hip. "Made you squirt all over my face, I'll say it was pretty damn good baby." 

You feel blushy about that, hiding your face in his neck but he tilts your head back up with a finger under your chin. He kisses you again, his tongue sliding between your lips. You feel his hard length pressing into your thigh and you rub yourself against him subtly, or so you think. 

"Is someone ready for round two?" He chuckles darkly, pressing you to the bed with his hips grinding them into you. 

"Please." You whimper spreading your legs wider for him, biting down gently on your bottom lip.


End file.
